Prend ma main, et partons d'ici
by King Sonoko Harmonia-Diez
Summary: Pendant la guerre, Baldroy recevait beaucoup de lettre d'une jeune fille. Malgré les années qui on passé, le jeune cuisinier a toujours garder les lettres que la jeune fille lui avait envoyer. Des années plus tard, Bard accompagne Ciel dans une de ses missions, et retombe par hasard sur cette fille.
1. introduction

Tout appartiens a Yana Toboso sauf Jeanne. Et les mots en italique sont des mots Français ^^ J'espère que l'introduction vous plaira ! Et je ne suis pas du tout a jour dans les scans, c'est pour ça que je crée une petite histoire qui n'a rien a voir avec l'intrigue pour éviter de faire trop d'erreur. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, j'essaye de les limiter en passant par un correcteur d'orthographe...

* * *

 **"Cher Baldroy**

 **Je suis heureuse de voir que mon anglais n'est pas totalement incompréhensif, même si la Louisiane est de nouveau Américaine, on a plus l'habitude de parler Français. Heureusement, que mon père me parle encore dans cette langue. Merci de corriger certaines fautes que je fais.**

 **Pour vous répondre ; oui, j'ai bien eu mon diplôme. J'étais la seule femme a le passer, on me regardait un peu bizarrement... Enfin, je ne fais pas ça pour le regard des autres, mais pour moi. Je vous ai envoyé un nouveau briquet, vu que vous vous plaigniez que le vôtre ne fonctionnait presque plus. J'espère qu'il vous sera utile.**

 **J'étais assez surprise de voir que vous voulez une phrase en français. Mais, si vous le voulez ; _Si tu pars, je veux partir avec toi, prends ma main et partons ensemble._**

 **J'espère recevoir une nouvelle lettre de votre part.**

 **Jeanne.** "

Le jeune cuisinier plia le bout de papier qu'il tenait avant de le mettre dans sa poche. Avec Ciel et les autres domestiques, Barldroy passait en Louisiane pour une affaire encore pour la Reine. Il s'était rappelle de cette jeune fille qui était originaire de Louisiane, elle faisait partir d'un organisme pour envoyé des lettres aux soldats et cette Jeanne était tombée sur lui. Mais, il n'avait jamais eu de réponse a sa dernière lettre envoyée. Cette jeune fille avait sans doute ses raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait jamais répondu, et Baldroy n'avait jamais insisté.

Baldroy était sur le pont en train de regarder la terre se dessiner au loin, cela lui faisait une sensation étrange de retourner dans son pays. Finnian était près de lui, assez curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblait ce pays, mais, le jeune jardiner entendit son ami mettre quelque chose dans sa poche. Finnian regardait vers Baldroy. L'adolescent était tellement focalisé sur le paysage qu'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de regarder le papier, et le lire discrètement

"- Tu as mit quoi dans ta poche ? Questionna Finnian

\- Juste un bout de papier, rien d'important. Avoua Baldroy

\- Pourquoi tu mens ?"

Finnian connaissait de mieux en mieux le cuisinier, et il voyait très bien quand il lui mentait. Baldroy laissa échapper un petit rire en levant les épaules, ce n'était sans doute pas très malin de mentir, de toute façon, c'était un mauvais menteur. May Linn arrivait, elle était partie prévenir Ciel qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés

"- voilà, j'ai prévenu le maître qu'on arrive bientôt. Avoua la servante

\- May ! Baldroy ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il a mis dans sa poche

\- C'est une lettre, c'est d'une jeune fille qui vit en Louisiane qui me l'avait écrit. Répondit le cuisinier"

Cela n'avait pas grande importance d'avoué ou non. Il n'allait sans doute jamais la revoir, et si par chance, il allait la revoir, l'ancien soldat savait comment cela allait se passer. Comment ? Pour lui, cela allait se passer assez rapidement, en disant que c'était lui Baldroy, puis qu'ils allaient chacun faire un petit rire gêné - en tout cas cela serai son cas -, puis après, ils allaient se quitter. Dans le doute, Baldroy avait prit une vieille photo qu'il avait reçu, Jeanne avait du bien changer depuis le temps.

"Tu vas essayer de la revoir ?" Questionna Finnian

Baldroy fit juste la moue avant d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait faire en sorte de la revoir. Il aimerait bien la revoir, mais il ne savait pas du tout si elle avait envie de le voir. Surtout, il ne savait pas si elle l'apprécier. En tout cas, le jeune cuisinier apprécié de recevoir ses lettres. Puis, un sourire remplaça la moue que Baldroy avait faite. Il allait revoir son pays en tout cas. Et, s'il avait un peu de chance, il allait revoir l'Arizona, l'endroit qui l'avait vu naître.


	2. Espoirs

Les personnes travaillant pour Ciel Phantomhive avaient eu le droit d'avoir du quartier libre jusqu'à la fin de journée. Baldroy avait décidé d'aller voir a l'adresse de Jeanne pour voir si elle avait changé de maison. Le cuisinier n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, mais, c'était Finnian qui avait forcer. Pour le jardinier, c'était un peu stupide de ne pas essayé, vu qu'ils étaient sur place. Les deux hommes et May-Linn étaient tous les trois devant une maison. Elle était assez petite et elle devait être la depuis des années, le bois avait vieillit et la peinture n'était plus entretenue depuis longtemps. Vraisemblablement il n'y avait plus personne ici, toute personne normale aurait fait en sorte que cette maison soit toujours plus ou moins comme avant. Finnian et la jeune femme étaient en retrait, Baldroy toquait a la porte.

" _j'arrive_ "

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir ouvrit la porte. Il avait de grands yeux vert, il ressemblait fortement a Jeanne. Cela devait être son frère, d'après les lettres de la jeune fille, il se laissait aller et, il était aussi un homme assez impliqué dans la cause des états confédérés. Jeanne ne supportait pas du tout ça, c'était l'origine d'un conflit entre ce frère et sa soeur. Baldroy était bien sûr contre les idées des Sudistes même si il était né dans un état du Sud. A ce moment, il s'était promit de rien dire même si l'envie était la, il n'avait pas le temps de faire un débat. IL était aussi connu pour être un feignant, cela expliquait l'état pitoyable de la maison. Mais, pourquoi maintenant, il vivait ici ?

" _\- C'est quoi ton nom ?_

\- ... Je ne parle pas un seul mot de Français. Avoua Baldroy. Tu es sans Doutes Brad ?

\- Tu connais cette conne qui me sert de soeur ? Fit Brad

\- Yep. Et vu que tu es la... J'imagine qu'elle ne vie plus la."

Lorsque Baldroy entendit "la connasse", il avait envie de le frapper. Brad ne devait pas parler de la sorte de sa petite sœur. Surtout que c'était avec ce genre de langage que Jeanne avait petit a petit perdu confiance en elle. Il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour ne pas le frapper. Le dénommé Brad fit un signe positif de la tête, alors l'espoir de revoir Jeanne s'était envolé. Elle pouvait être partout maintenant, et surtout que les Etats-Unis étaient un grand Pays, on pouvait tomber très difficilement par hasard sur elle.

"- Si ça t'intéresse elle est partie en Pennsylvanie.

\- Merci bien"

Le cuisiner s'en allait rejoignant ses amis, tout en expliquant ce qu'il avait été dit. Il n'avait plus du tout espoir. La fille qu'il avait appréciée étant jeune ne pouvait plus être retrouver. May-Linn et Finnian semblaient tristes pour leur ami. Enfin, Baldroy leva seulement les épaules en expliquant que ça pouvait arriver et que maintenant, il fallait se faire une idée. C'était normal, cela faisait quelques années qu'il ne s'étaient plus parlé donc, sa vie a du changer maintenant. Elle devait être loin des soucis qu'elle avait étant jeune.

Le soir arrivait, Le compte Phantomive avait donner rendez vous a ses servants a la gare, a 20 heures pile. Ils arrivèrent juste a temps, a bout de souffle. Ils étaient pile a l'heure, sinon ils allaient se faire remettre en place par Sebastian.

"- Nous allons prendre le train dans dix minutes. Fit Ciel

\- Pour nous rendre ou jeune maître ? Questionna Finnian

\- Dans un état du nord, je n'ai plus le nom en tête. Mais c'est le terminus"

Ciel tourna les tallons avant d'allez dans un des wagons. Derrière lui, il y avait bien sûr Sebastian qui porter ses valises. Le démon se retournait vers les trois retardataires.

"Je vous conseil de venir, pour éviter de rater le train"

Les servants firent un signe positif de la tête avant de prendre leurs valises. Ils marchaient également vers le train. Cela serait assez embêtant de rester sur le quai sans savoir quoi faire, et sans leur maître. Finnian était le seul a avoir garder espoir qu'ils puissent aller en Pennsylvanie. C'était le seul optimiste de la bande, May-Linn disait seulement qu'il y avait peu de chances, mais qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir. Baldroy était le seul a ne pas du tout y croire.

May Linn, Finnian et Baldroy étaient dans un wagon de troisième classe. Leur jeune maître et Sebastian devaient être en première classe. Le jardinier et la servante dormaient, pendant que le cuisiner lisait une lettre. L'ancien soldat se souvenait qu'il l'avait reçu lorsqu'il était en Russie.

" **Cher Baldroy**

 **J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivé en Russie. Aujourd'hui, mon père m'a présenté sa nouvelle femme... Elle est horrible, elle est méchante avec moi. Parce que je ressemble a ma mère... Ridicule, je n'ai pas choisi de lui ressembler. J'espère qu'elle va se radoucir avec le temps.**  
 **Brad est toujours aussi stupide, il peut aller a l'école sans se faire regarder de travers et il dit qu'il se sent comme isolé et pas du tout comprit. J'aimerais juste être a sa place... J'aimerais être un homme juste parce que vous avez de la chance ; vous pouvez vous instruire sans être jugé.**

 **Je viens de remarquer que vous ne parlez pas beaucoup de vous dans vos lettres, il y a une raison ?**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Jeanne** "

Le cuisinier fixait la lettre, d'un regard vide. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, c'était une des lettres qui lui avait fait le plus de peine.

 _"Pr... Prends ma..._ _Main et partons d'ici_ "

C'était la seule partie de la phrase qu'il avait retenue. Le jeune cuisinier lança un regard vers la fenêtre, voyant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Même s'il disait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir de revoir cette fille, une petite voix en lui se faisait entendre, elle disait qu'il y avait peu être une toute petite chance de la voir, il fallait tout faire pour la retrouver


	3. Nea

Les serviteurs de Ciel s'étaient fait réveiller par l'arrivée du train en gare. Ils étaient descendus, May Lin et Finnian en pleine forme. Barldroy baillait, il avait passer une nuit assez courte. Ils rejoignirent leur jeune maître qui marchait assez rapidement vers un endroit encore inconnu. Bizarrement, il neigeait ce jour-là. C'était assez rare dans ce pays qu'il neige comme ça. Les servants suivaient le compte Phantomive

"- Jeune maître, on est ou ? Questionna Finnian

\- Pennsylvanie. Répondit Ciel

\- Vous êtes sûr jeune maître ?"

La question formulée par Barldroy était assez bizarre aux yeux de Sebastian et Ciel. Ils ne savaient rien de l'histoire avec Baldroy. Se rendent compte de la stupidité de la question, le cuisinier s'excusa et se promit de plus parler sur ce genre de chose. Un petit silence gênant, c'était installé. C'était rare que cela arrive ; même si Ciel ne répondait pas - ce qui était quelque fois le cas -, il n'y avait pas cette gêne.

"- Vous allez faire quoi ici jeune maître ? Questionna May Linn

\- Il y a une secte qui commence a être trop présente aux états-Unis, je dois enquêter. Elle veut prendre le pouvoir de ce pays. Avoua Ciel. Et ils sont basés en Pennsylvanie pour la plus part

\- La secte crée par un Smith... C'est quoi son nom... Fit Baldroy

\- Rick Smith, tu le connais ? Demanda Sebastian surprit

\- Oui, c'est ça. Je le connais parce qu'elle était déjà présente ici quand j'étais jeune, le père d'une connaissance en a fait parti. Avoua le cuisinier

\- C'est quoi le nom du père ? Questionna Ciel

\- Ted Harmonia"

Barldroy se souvenait que Jeanne lui avait expliquer que sa mère faisait parti de la secte de ce Smith, et que petit a petit elle a fait en sorte que son père fasse parti de ce mouvement. Depuis qu'il les avaient rejoints, Jeanne n'avait plus de nouvelle de son père. Elle ne savait pas ou il habitait. Sans doute, avait-elle appris que la plupart des personnes faisant parti de cette secte étaient en Pennsylvanie et c'était la raison de son déménagement ici. Il fallait maintenant savoir ce qui se passait. Ciel fouillait dans ses papiers, et expliquait que ce fameux Ted était sur la liste des personnes qu'il devait retrouver. Ils allaient habiter durant leur séjour dans un manoir d'un proche de la famille Phantomive. Normalement, il devait avoir quelqu'un qui devait venir avec de la nourriture, et bien sûr, Baldroy avait proposer son aide a la cuisine, pour pas que cette personne soit seule.

Finnian était parti devant le manoir, pour jouer un peu dans la neige. Le jeune jardinier était encore très émerveillé par la neige. Mey Lin était près du jardinier entrain de rigoler. Baldroy les regardait de loin, il fumait assit sur une des marches, de l'entrée. Cela faisait du bien d'être comme ça, même si il faisait assez froid. M'enfin, Baldroy se disait seulement qu'il n'était pas habituer a ce climat. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de jouer, même si en temps normal, il se teindrait a côté de Finnian et rigolerai comme Mey Linn. Mais, depuis qu'il était revenu en Amérique, il était devenu très nostalgique

Une jeune femme apparut petit a petit a l'entrer du manoir, enfin, c'est ce qu'avait vu le jeune homme. Baldroy se levait pour aller voir au portail. Il avait promit de voir était la et ouvrir. Le cuisinier avait plus fait attention aux sacs tenue par la femme. Puis il leva les yeux pour fixer le visage de l'interlocuteur. Il fut assez surprit de voir que c'était un jeune homme. A vu de nez, il devait avoir vingt cinq ans. Il avait une tenue assez simple, n'importe quel jeune homme l'aurai mit. En plus, il avait une gavroche qui couvrait des cheveux visiblement noir et il avait des yeux verts. Il était encore plus petit que Finnian.

"- Vous êtes la personne qui travaille ici ? Demanda étonner Baldroy

\- Oui. Vous êtes les nouveaux venu ?"

Baldroy fit un signe positif de la tête avant d'ouvrir le portail. Le jeune homme entra, et n'arrêtait pas de fixer le cuisinier. Baldroy essayait de se demander si il avait vu cette personne quelque part, mais rien ne venait.

"- Je m'appelle Nea.

\- Enchanté, je suis Baldroy. Je vais vous aidez a la cuisine"

Le jeune homme semblait se retenir de faire quelque chose. Il était bizarre, peu être qu'il avait une habitude et qu'avec Baldroy il n'osait pas le faire. Il avait une voit que très peu grave, c'était une des choses qui faisait en sorte qu'on avait du mal a lui donner un age.

"- Je vais dire a mon maître que je suis la, vous pouvez prendre les sachets et m'attendre a la cuisine ?

\- Bien sûr"

Baldroy prit les sachets tendu par Nea. Il savait ou était la cuisine, on avait fait la visite aux servants. Baldroy arriva dans la cuisine, et posa les sachets en attendant Nea. La porte claqua, quelqu'un était rentré.

"Monsieur ?"

Le cuisinier se retourna, il avait reconnu la voix de Nea. En même temps, qui d'autre pouvait rentrer dans la cuisine ? Mais, il y avait une sorte de colère dans sa voix. Avant que Baldroy puisse revoir mieux le visage du jeune homme qu'il se prit une baffe. Puis, il sentit que le jeune homme le frappait au torse. Bien sûr qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il ne voyait que des cheveux noir de là ou il était. Le cuisinier des Phantomive ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passer, ou alors il avait du mal a comprendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Alors il avait connu Nea ? Quand ? Où ? Et pourquoi il lui en voulait ?

"IDIOT ! POURQUOI TU M'AS FAIT CROIRE A TA MORT ?"


	4. La baffe

La voix a peine grave du jeune homme c'était transformer en voix de femme. Nea pleurait très fort. Il était extrêmement triste, et en même temps était en colère. Baldroy comprit assez vite en fixant la personne qui le frappait qu'elle prenait une autre identité pour travailler ici. Baldroy passa un de ses bras au niveau de la taille de la jeune femme et la prit contre lui, avec son autre main, il caressa le haut de la tête de la jeune fille qui avait cesser de le frapper. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de force, Jeanne le savait, mais cette colère devait sortir. Baldroy était un idiot de première. Pourquoi avait-il caché le fait qu'il était en vie pendant tout ce temps ?

"- Calme toi... Fit Baldroy

\- t'es qu'un idiot... Murmura Jeanne"

La jeune fille levait la tête pour fixer le cuisinier. C'était Jeanne. Voila pourquoi Baldroy pensait que c'était une femme en premier lieu. Pourquoi elle se faisait passer pour un homme ? En étant plus jeune, elle était très fière d'être une fille et ne voulais pas du tout se faire passer pour un homme. Il y avait eu quelques secondes de silence. Il y avait mieux comme retrouvailles que ça, mais il fallait se contenté d'une baffe.

"Pourquoi ?"

Baldroy lâcha petit a petit. Il ne demandait pas pourquoi c'était un idiot, le cuisinier l'était car il aurait sans doute du dire que tout allait bien ou alors expliquer la situation. Mais... Jeanne aurait jamais cru qu'un démon avait croisé son chemin et qu'il était devenu cuisinier maintenant. C'était une fille rationnel, donc entendre ça serai a ses yeux une blague. Le silence de Baldroy énervait énormément Jeanne. Pour la jeune fille, il fuyait encore la vérité.

"- Répond. Ordonna Jeanne

\- Tu ne vas pas me croire. Répondit Baldroy. Et toi tu fiches quoi la ?

\- J'ai pas envie

\- Je te répond dès que tu me réponds"  
Elle soupira avant de le lâcher. La jeune fille reprit sa gavroche, et mit tous ses cheveux dans son chapeau. Elle craqua son cou avant de se rapprocher de la gaziniere. Elle essayait de prendre des tics considéré comme des tics d'homme pour que sa supercherie paraisse réelle. Après tout se temps, alors c'était ça leur retrouvailles ? Une baffe ? Et en plus, ils devaient être sous le même toit. Pas que cela déplaisait a Baldroy, loin de la. Mais, il voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Jeanne, elle était extrêmement triste. Il ne savait pas que cette histoire l'avait a un tel point infecté. Le cuisinier se rapprocha de Jeanne. Son regard n'était plus le même, il y avait une sorte de tristesse permanente dans ses yeux.

"- Je peux aidé pourquoi ? Fit Le jeune blond

\- Donne moi les tomates dans le sac"

Le cuisinier fit ce que la jeune fille demandait. Baldroy l'aidait a cuisiner, c'était la seule fois qu'il avait réussi a faire quelque chose qui n'était pas carbonisé ou alors tout juste potable. Il y avait eu un silence pesant durant la préparation du repas. On pouvait encore sentir une sorte de colère. Jeanne était entrain de bien déposer la nourriture dans les assiettes, Baldroy lui avait avoué qu'il n'allait pas le faire, car il ne savait pas comment bien dresser un repas.

"- Jeanne, tes parents font toujours parti de la secte de Smith ? Demanda Baldroy

\- Yep, enfin mon père. Ma belle-mère c'est une femme horrible. Répondit Jeanne

\- Mon jeune maître enquête sur cette secte, tu pourrais lui donner quelques informations ?

\- Peu être"

Mince, quelqu'un d'autre enquêtait sur cette secte. Jeanne voulait être seule pour pouvoir démantelé cette organisation ; il y avait une grosse somme d'argent qui était donner a la personne qui réussi a la démantelé et la jeune femme avait besoin d'argent, et devoir partagé la récompense de lui convenait pas. Baldroy comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose, et il se rappelait qu'il avait lu dans le journal qu'il y avait de l'argent donner si on réussissait l'exploit de dissoudre cette secte

"- C'est combien de dollar qu'ils promettent déjà ? Fit Baldroy

\- Mille. Assez pour...

\- Pour payé les soins de la tuberculose."

C'était connu, plein de personne étaient touché par cette maladie, et les soins coutaient affreusement cher. Alors, elle connaissait quelqu'un qui était touché par cette maladie ? Etait-ce elle ? Jeanne fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'elle voulait dire ça. Le cuisinier ne posait plus aucune questions, il sentait qu'il en avait déjà assez demander. Jeanne a toujours été comme ça, elle ne disait rien de ses motivations, surtout que Baldroy savait que son jeune maître s'en fichait de l'argent a la clef, et qu'il allait sans doute rien prendre. Mais, Jeanne ne connaissait pas du tout cette personne.

Une pendule annonça vingt heure. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs prit deux assiettes, et regardait le blond. Elle avait fini le dressage des plats, elle avait tout fait minutieusement, elle était très perfectionniste. C'était ça qui avait fait qu'elle soit une femme connu pour son travaille bien fait, elle ne supportait pas faire quelque chose bâclé. C'était aussi explicable par le fait que Jeanne savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être instruite, donc cela avait du renfoncer ce trais de personnalité.

"- Prend des assiettes s'il te plait, et n'oublie pas que je m'appel Nea.

\- Pas de problème"


	5. Eléonore

La fameuse Nea se tenait debout a côté de son maître, pendant que les servants de Ciel se tenaient derrière leur jeune maître. Celui qui avait le manoir était un homme assez âgée, ses cheveux gris n'aidaient pas a le rajeunir. Il était aussi très gros. Il parlait de tout et de rien a Ciel. Cet homme était parti aux USA pour vivre le fameux rêve Américain. C'était lui qui avait réussi a bâtir ce manoir. Puis, la discussion tourna vers la fameuse secte qui était présente.

"- Oui, c'est inquiétant cette histoire... Avoua l'homme

\- C'est pour ça que la reine m'a envoyer, pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Avoua Ciel

\- Nea a quelques informations sur cette secte. Avoua Baldroy"

Pendant quelques secondes, l'expression du visage de la jeune fille se crispa avant de reprendre son air neutre. Elle fit juste un petit signe de tête pour montrer que le jeune cuisinier avait raison. Au fond d'elle, elle s'était promit de faire payer cette remarque a Baldroy. Maintenant, il fallait juste éviter Ciel pour pas lui donner ses informations sans doute capitale. La jeune fille n'était pas très coopérative dans ce genre de cas. Durant le repas, c'était elle qui s'occuper du service, quelques fois aidées par Baldroy. Elle ne lui disait pas un seul mot de toute la soirée. Et, comme le compte pantomive était dans le manoir, elle était partie par une entrée seulement connue des habitants du manoir. La jeune fille retirait son chapeau et laisser tomber ses longs cheveux qui lui arrivaient au niveau de ses fesses. Avec le recule, elle n'avait jamais coupé une seule de ses mèches.

Elle se rapprochait de sa petite maison, elle était a une trentaine de minutes de marche du manoir. Elle posa sur le canapé son manteau et son chapeau, elle entendait une petite fille parler. Enfin, c'était sa petite fille qui parlait. Son nom était Eléonore, peu de personne savait que cette petite existait. La petite fille avait une imagination débordante, elle devait parler à un ami imaginaire. Eléonore était dans la cuisine, il y avait une porte qui les séparées

"- Merci monsieur pour le repas !

\- De rien"

Jeanne eu un moment de panique, a qui appartenait cette voix ? Elle rentra dans la cuisine en quatrième vitesse, elle fut étonnée de voir les serviteurs de Ciel, ainsi que le jeune comte dans la cuisine. Baldroy tenait dans sa main droite une assiette, il avait du faire a manger pour la petite fille aux cheveux Châtains et aux yeux bleus.

"- MAMAN TU ES RENTRÉE ! Hurla la petite fille avant d'aller dans les bras de sa mère

\- Eléonore !"

La mère de famille serra sa fille contre elle tout en toussant. La femme aux cheveux noirs toussait en même temps, en essayant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Jeanne remarquait que Finnian voulait boire a un verre. Elle lâchait Eleonore et la petite fille s'en alla manger son repas en toussant de temps en temps.

"- Je vous déconseille de boire ou manger ici, il y a une maladie qui traîné dans le coin. Avoua Jeanne

\- Ah... Merci de l'information. Avoua le jardinier en reposant le verre.

\- C'est donc vous Nea qui avez les informations n'est-ce pas ? Demandait Ciel

\- Exact. Je vous promets de tout dire si vous me promettez de me donner la totalité de la récompense. Et appelez moi Jeanne"

Lorsque le nom de Jeanne fut prononcé, Mey Linn et Finian se regardèrent puis fixèrent Baldroy. Ce dernier fit un signe positif de la tête pour dire que c'était bel et bien la bonne Jeanne. La jeune femme attendit que sa fille ait fini de manger et parti se coucher pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était passer avec son père, comme quoi il s'était fait endoctriner par sa nouvelle femme. Et tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que pour y rentré il faut aller a un endroit en particulier avant de payer pour leur entrer. Ciel et Sebastian avaient eu des informations assez utiles. Pendant la discussion entre les trois personnes, Mey Linn, Finnian et Baldroy parlaient de la petite fille en se demandant qui pouvait bien être son père. Finnian était le seul qui pensait que c'était Bel et bien Baldroy le père. Le jeune cuisinier renié tout en bloc en disant que ce n'était pas possible, car Jeanne avait eu comme principe de ne pas avoir des rapports avant le mariage, et qu'il l'avait connu en étant mineur. Ciel et Sebastian se levèrent et regardèrent les trois servants

"- Vous venez. Ordonna Ciel

\- Oh, je dois leur demander quelque chose sur quelque chose, comme ça risque d'être long... Avoua Jeanne

\- Rejoignez nous au manoir après alors. Répondit Ciel"

Lorsque la porte de l'entrée Claqua, Jeanne fixait encore une fois Baldroy d'un regard noir, puis regardait Mey Linn et Fininan en les regardant de haut en bas. Les deux concernés ne se sentaient vraiment pas a leur place

"- Déjà vous êtes qui vous ?! S'exclama Jeanne

\- Finnian... Répondit Intimidé Le jeune garçon

\- Mey Linn...

\- J'imagine que vous êtes morts vous aussi pour vos proches non ?! Et aussi que vous êtes devenu servant pour ce gamin... Pour quelles raisons d'abord ?!

\- Jeanne... Je ne pense pas que...

\- TOI TAIS TOI ! Hurla Jeanne en coupant Baldroy. T'ES MAL PLACÉ POUR ME FAIRE LA LEÇON"

Elle commençait à expulser sa colère contre Baldroy. Le jeune blond ne disait plus rien, en regardant d'un air neutre Jeanne. Il pouvait comprendre cette colère, ils s'aimaient vraiment. Ils étaient même fiancé a une époque. Pendant la petite dispute, Baldroy entendit plusieurs fois la même phrase en français. Il ne la comprenait pas du tout, mais il pensait que c'était très important. Et assez régulièrement la jeune femme toussait assez fort.

"Jeanne?" Fit Finnian

La jeune fille respirait un grand coup avant de regarder le jeune jardinier. Il avait quoi a dire ce gamin encore ? Elle était aveuglée par la colère.

"- C'est Sebastian qui nous a dit de rien dire. Avoua Finnian. Enfin a dit a Mey Linn et Baldroy de ne rien dire a leurs proches. Parce qu'ils n'allaient pas les croire.

\- A quel sujet ? Fit Jeanne

\- Qu'un démon nous a recruté. Conclu Mey Lin"

C'était quoi cette histoire encore ? Un démon, c'était la meilleure. Qu'est qu'il ne fallait pas entendre pour essayer de se trouver des excuses. Jeanne prit le poignet de Baldroy et lui mit quelque chose dans sa main.

"Partez."

En entendant la colère dans la voix de Jeanne, Baldroy fit un signe aux autres de partir avec lui. Sur le chemin pour rentrer au manoir, Baldroy ne décrochait quasiment pas de mots.

"- Bard ? C'est quoi ce qu'elle t'a donné ? Questionna Mey Linn

\- Une vieille bague que je lui ai offerte pour son anniversaire, m'en souvient, je m'étais ruiné."

Cela se sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose, il y avait de la culpabilité qui pouvait se sentir dans sa voix. C'était peu être pour ça qu'il avait pas trop d'espoirs de la revoir... Il n'avait pas été très correct avec la jeune fille et cela expliquerai la colère de la jeune fille.


	6. Dernière lettre

Hey ! Je fais une petite note pour remercier Belly Barma et Machuy qui suivent la fanfictions :3 je vous ai envoyé des remercient par MP je sais pas si vous avez vu, mais maintenant je sais que vous voyez xD. Hésitez pas a écrire ne serais-ce qu'une seule review !

* * *

Jeanne était assise a sa table de sa cuisine seule, tout en pleurant. Eléonore était en train de dormir. Elle en voulait sincèrement a Baldroy. Devant elle, il y avait un tas de lettres, toutes écrites de la mains du jeune cuisinier. Elle avait passer deux bonnes heures a tous relire, et encore il lui semblait qu'il en manquait quelques unes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écrit qu'une seule et unique lettre pour dire seulement qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Ou juste lui dire qu'il n'avait déserté le champ de bataille, et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'était fait passer pour mort ? C'était plus facile a accepter, et Jeanne n'aurai pas hésité une seconde a aller le retrouver a Londres. Et dans tous les cas elle aurait eu moins mal. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lisait la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçue du blond, lui disant que tout allait bien et qu'il fallait pas s'en faire. Une porte s'ouvrit, s'était sans doute sa belle-mère qui venait demander quelque chose.

"Jeanne ?"

C'était bien la voix de sa belle-mère, la jeune femme rangeait ses lettres dans un tiroir et essayait d'essuyer ses larmes. La belle-mère de Jeanne rentrait dans la cuisine. C'était une jeune femme a peine plus âgée que la jeune servante. Jeanne se demandait toujours comme son père était tombé amoureux de cette personne ; c'était tout l'inverse de Marie - la mère de Jeanne. Cette belle-mère était jalouse, méchante et elle était ce genre de personne a s'énervé pour rien. Contrairement a Marie. Jeanne fixait la jeune blonde en faisant la tête.

"- j'ai vu un jeune blond qui ressemblait a celui avec qui tu sortais a une époque.

\- Ce n'est pas lui, j'ai cru aussi. Répondit Jeanne froidement

\- C'est vrai qu'il est mort a la guerre. Répondit la belle-mère. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas reçu la dernière lettre qu'il t'as écrit.

\- Je l'ai reçu, je l'ai eu le jour où j'ai appris sa mort."

La belle-mère sortie de sa poche une lettre ouverte. Jeanne la regardait bizarrement avant de l'arracher des mains de la femme aux yeux bleus, depuis quand il y avait une dernière lettre?! Jeanne la lisait, c'était bien l'écriture de Baldroy. Il expliquait qu'il était désolé de se faire passer pour mort, mais que c'était la meilleure chose a faire pour tous, et que si un jour ils se reverraient il lui expliquerait tout, même si Jeanne allait vraisemblablement jamais le croire. Mais, Baldroy expliquait qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il espérait juste la revoir. Et aussi, il expliquait qu'elle avait raison de plus jamais lui répondre et de lui en vouloir.

"- C'est toi qui l'ouvert pas vrai ? Fit Jeanne

\- Ouais, tu avais de la chance d'avoir un si beau garçon pour toi, tu ne le m'héritait pas.

\- Et papa, tu t'en fous alors ?"

De la rage commençait a monter. Jeanne se sentait idiote ; elle s'était énervée sur la mauvaise personne. Pauvre Baldroy il devait se demander pourquoi elle était comme ça. Et surtout, il n'allait sans doute pas la pardonner. Elle avait été odieuse, et que du côté de Baldroy, c'était elle qui ne lui avait jamais répondu sans raison.

"- Oui, je fais ça seulement pour son argent. Mais maintenant qu'il est aveuglé, il ne va plus jamais te croire.

\- Tu es de mèche avec Smith...

\- Il ne faut pas être spécialement intelligente pour comprendre ça. Répondit la Belle-mère  
\- Connasse. CONNASSE !"

C'était la seule et unique chose qu'elle n'arrivait a sortir a ce moment précis. Et cela résumait bien la pensée de la jeune fille, même si elle n'était pas entièrement exprimée dans ce cas. Jeanne la poussait avant d'aller dans la chambre de sa fille et elle prit Eléonore dans ses bras. La petite fille dormait, Jeanne ne voulait pas la réveiller. Jeanne arrivait a la porter facilement, malgré sa force inexistence car la petite fille était amaigrie. La jeune femme commencer a courir, elle voulait rattraper Finnian, Mey Linn et Baldroy pour leur expliquer la situation et peu être agir. Ils allaient peu être pas comprendre ce retournement de veste, mais elle n'avait pas tout avoué a Ciel non plus. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus ce qui se passait pour qu'elle change d'avis comme ça. Peu être le fait qu'elle voulait piéger sa belle-mère, qui sait ? Et aussi, elle devait mettre de côté le fait qu'elle voulait toujours faire tout toute seule, elle devait faire en sorte que l'argent de la récompense soit donné très rapidement... Elle devait faire en sorte que sa fille soit soigné... C'était Eléonore qui était touchée de la tuberculose... La petite fille ouvrit a peine les yeux, voyant sa mère soucieuse.

"- Maman...? Il se passe quoi ? Demanda a peine réveiller Eléonore

\- Tu vas bientôt être guérie chérie, ne t'en fais pas... Fit Jeanne. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si...

\- Eléonore... Tu veux savoir qui est ton papa ? Questionna Jeanne en sachant très bien la réponse. Si tu t'accroches, tu verras qui c'est ton papa.

\- Mais... Tu m'as dit qu'il était mort..."

Jeanne ne répondit pas, elle voyait de plus en plus proche les servant du compte. En fait, le père n'était même pas au courant qu'Eléonore était née. Surtout, Jeanne n'avait pas avoué la naissance de cette petite fille. Une fois que toute cette histoire était terminée, elle serait soulagée d'un poids monstrueux. Un sourire se dessinait petit a petit sur son visage

"J'AI QUELQUE CHOSE A VOUS DIRE"


	7. Pardonne moi

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, trois pour être précis. Jeanne avait avoué a Ciel tout ce qu'elle savait sur la secte qu'avait crée Smith. Elle avait dit qu'elle pensait que le bras droit de cette secte était sa belle-mère car elle savait que cette dernière avait eu une relation avec Smith. Et aussi, c'était - pour la plus part des membres - des confédérés. Pas tous bien sûr ; il y avait au moins son père qui ne l'était pas. Mais, depuis la violente dispute avec Baldroy, les deux ne s'étaient plus parlé. Souvent elle demandait a Finnian ou Mey linn comment il allait. Jeanne était forcée en quelques sortes par Finnian d'aller voir le cuisinier pour s'excuser. Et il avait fallut quelques jours pour qu'elle réussisse a passer au dessus de sa fierté pour aller le voir. C'était assez dur pour elle de passer au-dessus de ça, Jeanne était très fière, trop même.

Il était tard, et la jeune brune était dans le couloir que Baldroy prenait tout le temps pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir été comme ça avec le cuisinier. Elle respirait doucement pour essayer de se calmer. Malgré sa ; son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Surtout, depuis qu'elle entendait des pas s'approcher d'elle. Elle fermait les yeux et murmurait quelques petits "Tu veux me pardonner ?". Les pas s'étaient arrêtés. Il s'était arrêté devant elle ? Ou tout simplement était-il passer a côté d'elle sans prêté attention a Jeanne ? La jeune femme préférait la seconde option bizarrement.

"Jeanne tu fiche quoi ici ? Tu dois t'occuper de ta fille non ? Demanda une voix"

L'interpeller ouvrit les yeux ; c'était bien Baldroy. Elle respirait un grand coup avant de se lancer. Elle devait maintenant prendre son courage a deux mains pour pouvoir lui dire, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il ne souriait pas, il était peu être en colère. Maintenant, il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle fixait Baldroy avec ses grands yeux bleus. Elle répétait encore une fois dans sa tête la phrase avant de se jeter a l'eau.

" Tu veux me pardonner ?"

Elle avait fait un mélange d'Anglais et de Français pour lui poser la question. Jeanne faisait souvent ça quand elle était stressée. C'était Ridicule à ses yeux, elle détestait faire ça. Malgré ça, le jeune cuisinier fit un léger sourire. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où ils se voyaient souvent entre deux missions militaires du jeune homme. Elle faisait souvent un mélange d'Anglais et de Français. Cela devait être normal quand on parlait parfaitement deux langues. Surtout que lorsqu'elle vivait en Louisiane, beaucoup de personne faisait ça et ils se comprenaient tous. Donc pourquoi faire un effort sur ça ? Il la trouvait assez mignonne en faisant ça.

"- ... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire. Je veux quoi ? Demanda Baldroy

\- J'ai reçu que ta dernière lettre quand je t'ai hurlé dessus... Donc je voulais savoir si tu me pardonnais. C'était ma belle-mère qui la gardait"

Baldroy semblait surprit de la demande. Ce n'était pas du tout sa faute si elle avait rien reçu. Surtout, qu'il comprenait sa réaction en pensant qu'elle l'avait reçu, alors dans ce cas ou elle ne l'avait pas reçu, c'était encore plus normal. Même s'il se considérer comme stupide... En fait, il était totalement stupide quand il y pensait. Mais ce n'était pas le propos. Baldroy était vraiment compréhensif avec les personnes qu'il aimait énormément. Et Jeanne faisait parti de ces personnes.

"- ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends encore mieux ta réaction, je pensais que tu l'avais reçu

\- Merci beaucoup...

\- Ah en fait, tiens."

Le jeune cuisinier fouillait ses poches avant de sortir la bague que la jeune femme avait donner au cuisinier, puis il la tendit a Jeanne. Baldroy l'avait toujours gardé sur lui. Alors il voulait bien qu'elle la possède de nouveau ? Jeanne était si contente ! Elle avait redonné sous le coup de la colère. Jeanne prit la bague. C'était une en or, elle ressemblait fort a une bague de Mariage. Il savait que cette bague avait une grande importante pour Jeanne. Il le savait très bien

"- Et dire que j'étais encore mineur quand tu me l'as offert. Avoua Jeanne.

\- Et le prêtre qui était avec nous ne savait pas que tu n'avais que dix-sept ans. Reprit Baldroy

\- C'était pour ça que j'ai demandé a ce qu'on fasse ça a Abeille, il ne me connaissait pas. Et je pense que tu es le seul qui a eu six des sept sacrements en une journée"

Jeanne était très croyante. Elle était orthodoxe et c'était qu'après un certain sacrement qu'ils pouvaient se marier. Et Baldroy n'étant pas croyant, mais quand même voulant se marier avec Jeanne, il avait fait tout pour pouvoir faire ce mariage. Bien sûr personne ne savait qu'ils étaient marié, le jeune couple n'allait pas sans doute pas être vu d'un bon oeil s'il l'un d'entre eux était mineur. Et par habitude, ils savaient tenir le secret. Et l'excuse qu'avait trouvé Baldroy a Finnian semblait avoir fonctionner. C'était peu être le seul secret qu'il savait garder. Mais, pour le cuisinier, Jeanne s'était sans doute remarié avec quelqu'un d'autre pour avoir Eléonore. Baldroy ne pouvait pas être père, enfin pour lui. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'assumer un enfant.

"- Désolé, je dois partir me coucher, je dois me lever tôt demain.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Bonne nuit ! Répondit Jeanne avec un grand sourire.

\- A demain Jeanne"

Jeanne se mit sur les pointes de ses pieds avant de faire un bisou sur la joue de Baldroy avant de partir. Le jeune blond la suivait du regard jusqu'a temps de ne plus la voir. Cela commençait a aller beaucoup mieux entre les deux. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que ça se passe comme ça.


	8. Ce chapitre a pas de nom pour le moment

Une journée s'était écoulée. Jeanne avait rejoins Ciel et Sebastian dans la journée pour donner des informations pour les aider a devenir un membre de la secte de Rick. Elle avait donner quelques informations, comme le fait qu'ils demandaient une contribution pour rentrer, soit disant pour faire une offrande a leur dieu. Qui était leur dieu ? Jeanne ne savait pas trop, elle n'avait pas plus d'information. Elle avait aussi dit qu'elle savait ou trouvée. C'était vers minuit dans une rue assez sombre et reculée. Jeanne s'était une fois de travesti, pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Il devait être presque vingt-trois heures, elle allait être avec le conte et le majordome pour savoir quoi dire exactement. Parce qu'au moindre faux pas, ils allaient se faire attaquer par plusieurs personnes. Surtout par les têtes pensantes de ce groupe.

Jeanne se fixait devant le miroir, quelques longue minute avant de ce décidé a s'en aller rejoindre Sebastian et son maître. Elle allait revoir son père, cela faisait depuis la naissance d'Eléonore qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout vu. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir face a son père. Des pleurs ? De la rancœur ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités. Elle respirait un grand coup. Elle n'était pas alaise de faire ça, c'était la première fois qu'elle allait le faire.

"Bonne chance m'dame !" Fit Finnian

Jeanne se retournait, Baldroy et les autres servant étaient venu. Le jardinier était gentil, il voulait rassurer Jeanne. La jeune femme avait demandé a ces trois personnes de garder sa fille si jamais cela duré longtemps. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas du tout que ces trois personnes étaient tous des danger ambulant. Mais, elle n'avait que faire de ça, pour elle cela était l'affaire juste de la nuit. Le plus jeune avait un grand sourire sur son visage. C'était le seul qui semblait être sûr de la réussite de cette mission. Jeanne n'y croyait pas, mais bon... Elle devait y croire au fond d'elle. Premièrement pour revoir son père et aussi pour sa fille. Elle avait besoin de ces mille dollars promis par le gouverneur de Pennsylvanie.

"Tiens, utilise ça si ça tourne mal"

Baldroy tendit a Jeanne un pistolet. Son pistolet. Jeanne le prit doucement de sa main gauche. Elle se doutait qu'il était chargé, donc il fallait faire attention. Baldroy s'était dit que c'était mieux qu'elle puisse se défendre dans le pire des cas. Elle était assez petite et facilement on pouvait la frapper ou la mettre a terre, il fallait bien un moyen de se défendre. Et, bizarrement, la jeune fille était très douée pour visé et pour utiliser les armes. Sans doute, tirait-elle souvent avec son père étant plus jeune

"Merci beaucoup..."

Elle fit un signe de la main avant de partir, tout en rangeant l'arme. Elle allait rejoindre Sebastian et Ciel, elle leur avait donné rendez vous a la place de la ville ou ils étaient. Il y avait souvent une jeune femme habiller de blanc qui recrutait les "brebis égarée" comme ils avaient l'habitude de les appeler. Jeanne rejoignit rapidement le majordome en noir et Ciel, vêtu d'une tenue de petit garçon venu d'une famille assez pauvre. Jeanne ne savait pas si sa tenue allait être cohérente avec son discours, et s'ils allaient accepter leur argent.

"- Tu es sûre que ça va marcher ? Questionna d'un air froid Ciel

\- De toute façon, vous êtes obligé de me croire. Répondit Jeanne. Je suis la seule a bien connaître cette secte n'est-ce pas ? Au moindre souci, fuyez. "

Ciel fit un signe positif de la tête. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'il allait faire grâce a Sebastian. De toute façon, Sebastian allait le protéger, la vie de Ciel était trop précieuse pour le majordome pour le laisser filer ou mourir a cause de vulgaires humains.

"Et laissez moi parler pour les explications du pourquoi on est la"

Jeanne toussait, puis se rapprocher d'une femme aux cheveux noirs et habiller de blanc. C'était toujours elle qui était la. Jeanne avait entendu dire qu'elle avait un don pour voir les personnes qui étaient désespérer et c'est comme ça qu'elle repéré les personnes pour les endoctriner. Et elle disait aussi, que l'apocalypse allait venir et donc, que les personnes devaient se repentir. Et que le seul moyen d'éviter cette catastrophe était de les rejoindre et de suivre leurs instructions.

"M'dame !"

La jeune femme se retournait, elle avait des yeux gris, quasiment blancs. Cela donnait un air assez effrayant. La femme leva légèrement les mains et les tendit vers Jeanne, pensant que la personne l'ayant interpellé était un homme. Un jeune homme un peu crédule. Mais, elle devait essayer d'être sérieuse pendant qu'elle disait son discours. Le même depuis maintenant dix longues années.

"- Oui mon enfant ? Fit La femme

\- Les gens a l'école ont dit que vous communiquiez avec dieu, c'est vrai ? Questionna Jeanne avec un air qui se voulait crédule

\- Ce n'est pas moi, je suis juste au service de celui qui communique vraiment avec dieu. Je suis la pour aider les personnes a voir la vérité

\- On veut la voir! Assura Jeanne. On veut juste faire parti de votre groupe religieux.

\- Suivez-moi mes enfants, je dois vous présenter au prophète et vous allez marcher sur le droit chemin."

C'était aussi simple que ça que de rentrer dans une secte ? Mais, cela rendait la mission plus facile a être exécuté. Jeanne espérait seulement que cela continue comme ça, sans accroc. Ciel et Sebastian durant ce dialogue se lancèrent des regards comme pour se demander si c'était réelle cette façon de faire. Les groupes sectaires étaient aussi faciles d'accès ? Le groupe de trois personnes suivit la personne qui se prêtait volontaire pour voir le droit chemin.


	9. Smith

Le petit groupe avait rejoint les locaux de la secte. Leur QG était dans une ruelle sombre, loin des regards, et dans un quartier assez isolée et pauvre. La jeune femme qui les conduisait avait fait en sorte de prendre de petites rues pour facilement les perdre. Ils étaient dans une maison délabrée, sale et en ruine. Ciel et Sebastian se regardèrent, leurs regards en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Dans quelle histoire s'étaient-il encore fourré ? Ils ne semblaient pas si dangereux que ça ces personnes, ils devaient être cinq a tout casser. Jeanne baissait la tête en regardant le sol. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer, et elle en avait peur. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche dans cette maison, avec un silence pesant, la jeune femme qui les conduisait s'arrêta devant une porte.

"C'est le bureau de Smith, vous devez lui parler un minimum pour faire partis de notre groupe."

Elle toqua a la porte, puis ouvrit. C'était un bureau, avec de nombreuses bibliothèques sur les murs a droite et a gauche. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre sur le mur au fond de cette pièce. Cela rendait sombre cet endroit. Près de la fenêtre, il y avait un bureau avec un homme devant. Deux voix masculines s'échangèrent quelques mots avant de fixer la femme qui venait d'entrer. L'un d'entre eux semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Il avait les cheveux mi-long et d'une couleur assez clair. Il avait aussi les yeux verts. C'était le père de Jeanne ; Ted. Assit derrière son bureau, un homme assez âgé était la. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de cheveux et des lunettes.

"Trois brebis égarées veulent nous rejoindre"

Elle montrait derrière elle les trois personnes qui étaient la. Smith fit signe qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Il fixait les trois personnes en face de lui avec un petit sourire. C'était rare que trois hommes comme ça les rejoignent, en général c'était plus les femmes qui les rejoignaient. Ted fixa pendant quelques secondes Jeanne.

"- Gamin, c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Nea "

La réponse était sortie toute seule, sans quelle réfléchisse. Jeanne soupirait et esquivait le regard de son père. Sebastian sentait qu'elle était dans une position assez délicate. Puis le père de Jeanne regardait Ciel et Sebastian. Il pensait qu'ils parlaient aussi Français, vu qu'ils étaient tout les trois ensemble.

"- Je m'appelle Sebastian. Répondit le démon, pour aussi aidé Ciel qui ne comprenait pas un seul mot de Français

\- Ciel"

Ted ne semblait pas vraiment surprit par cette présentation. Puis, il posait quelques questions pour savoir qui ils étaient. Il fut étonné de voir que Nea avait l'âge de sa fille, il le voyait beaucoup plus jeune. Mais, il n'avait pas encore fait le rapprochement entre les deux, heureusement.

"- Je pense qu'ils doivent passer le test maintenant. N'est-ce pas Ted ?

\- a tout juste six jours de notre sacrement divin ? Demanda Ted assez étonner

\- Oui, pour voir s'ils peuvent y participer. Répondit Smith

\- Sacrement divin ? Questionna Nea

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus."

Smith fit juste un signe a Ted, qui partit aussi tôt. Ils devaient faire le test ? De quoi il en retournait ? Jeanne s'attendait déjà au pire, faire exploser quelque chose, se mettre en danger pour leur agissement et de prétexter de le faire pour dieu... Aucun dieu ne voudrait que ses fidèles se mettent en danger pour lui.

"- Vous voyez, Cet homme a évoquer sa fille, elle s'appelle Jeanne. Fit Smith. Je veux que vous me la rameniez.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna Nea

\- On veut faire en sorte qu'elle rejoigne le droit chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour elle. Répondit Smith. J'aimerai bien l'avoir avant demain soir, c'est possible ?"

Cette histoire de remettre sur le droit chemin une personne, cela se sentait que c'était faux. Il fallait discuter de cette proposition avant de faire quelque chose. Surtout, que Jeanne voulait savoir ce que signifiait "rejoindre le droit chemin". Étais-ce un moyen de faire pression sur son père ? C'était la seule chose qui paraissait logique a ce moment précis. Et aussi ce qui lui trottait beaucoup dans sa tête, c'est vraiment ce sacrement divin. Qu'est que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Étais-ce un moyen de faire pression sur son père ? La jeune femme avait demandé a revenir chez elle pour parler de ce qui venait de se passer, pour quelle puisse s'occuper de sa fille si elle se réveiller. Parce qu'ils avaient passé quasiment toute la nuit avec cette histoire. Les trois autres servant avaient eu l'explication de ce qui s'était passer, et aussi le fait que Smith voulait avoir sous la main Jeanne.

"- Qu'est que vous allez faire alors ? Demanda May Linn

\- Aucune idée. Fit Sebastian

\- On a qu'à voir toutes les possibilités et savoir les conséquences aussi. Fit Jeanne. Et on prend la meilleure solution

\- La meilleure ? Dans tous les cas, on est dans une situation pas possible. Répondit Ciel.  
\- La moins pire, si tu veux.

\- Et si on fait semblant que Jeanne vous a échappé ? Fit Finnian

\- Je pense que ça servirai à rien. Répondit Sebastian

\- La seule solution que je vois, c'est soit on tue tout le monde, ou alors on me rend. Dit Jeanne.

\- On ne sait pas ce qu'ils font faire de toi, c'est du suicide. Répondit Baldroy. Et aussi, ils vont ce demandé ce que Nea est devenu.

\- On a qu'a dire qu'il est mort. Dit Jeanne.

\- Qui est mort ?"

Jeanne sursauta, puis tourna la tête vers la petite voix endormie qui avait demandé ça. C'était Eleonore. Le visage inquiet de sa mère devenu petit a petit calme. Elle ne devait pas inquiéter sa fille, elle était encore trop jeune pour connaître ce genre de chose

"Personne chérie, personne"


	10. Jeanne

"On a pas trouvé Jeanne."

Les trois personnes voulant sont disantes rentrées dans la secte s'étaient mit d'accord ; ils devaient dire qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé la personne qu'ils devaient chercher. Puis, après, ils aviseraient. Smith semblait agacé par la situation. Il voulait que cette gamine soit sous la surveillance de son bras droit. Mais, il avait entendu que Jeanne était souvent présentée en ville. Il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu la louper. Puis, Smith se souvenu des dires de la belle-mère de la jeune fille. Il se souvenait que Jeanne avait la fâcheuse manie de se travestir, donc elle pouvait être n'importe qui dans une foule de personne.

Pendant les recherches de ce groupe, Smith avait fait des recherches sur eux, pour savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Il avait apprit qu'il y avait un conte nommé Ciel et qui ressemblait fort a ce jeune garçon. Puis, il tombait rapidement également sur des informations sur Sebastian Michaelis le majordome de Ciel. D'après ses sources, ils travaillaient pour la reine. Ils étaient sans doute la pour dissoudre son groupe. Smith s'était promit de tout faire pour les en empêcher.

Bien sûr, malgré des heures et des heures de recherche, Smith n'avait pas trouvé d'information sur Nea. Enfin, que très peu. Nea était un jeune garçon vivant dans une petite maison reculée avec une petite fille, sa nièce d'après la version officielle. Smith se levait de sa chaise, puis s'adossa sur son bureau.

"- Je pense que vous avez bel et bien trouvé Jeanne. Fit Smith pour bluffer

\- Comment ça ? Fit Jeanne en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'elle était déstabilisé

\- Si on l'avait trouvé, elle serait avec nous. Affirma Ciel

\- Elle est avec vous.

\- Qu'est qui vous fait croire ça ? Demanda Sebastian"

Ciel et Sebastian étaient des très bons menteurs, comparés a la jeune fille qui les accompagnait. Pourquoi ils avaient décidé de lui faire confiance sans savoir cette information ? C'était capitale de savoir mentir, et elle ne savait pas le faire. Smith se rapprochait de Jeanne et lui retirait d'un coup le chapeau que la jeune fille avait depuis leurs première rencontre. Ses longs cheveux tombèrent et se remirent comme avant. Jeanne fixait le sol, sans savoir quoi faire ou dire

"- Pour ça. Fit Smith. Tu es Jeanne.

\- PARTEZ"

Sans réfléchir, Sebastian prit son maître dans ses bras et commençait a courir rapidement. Jeanne essayait de suivre le mouvement, sans réussir. Premièrement, car elle n'avait pas les capacités qu'avait Sebastian - évidemment - et qu'elle n'était pas du tout sportive, elle se laissait distancé rapidement. Et c'est comme ça, que la jeune fille se fit attrapé par les hommes de main de Smith, sans qu'elle puisse lutter. Smith était content, il avait réussi a avoir ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il fallait retrouver les deux personnes qui s'étaient enfuit pour les tuer.

Sebastian et Ciel s'étaient rendu près du manoir de l'homme qui les accueillait. Le majordome lâchait doucement son jeune maître comment ils allaient se sortir de cette histoire ? Maintenant la personne qui semblait connaître le mieux ce groupe sectaire s'était fait enlever.

"- On est dans de beaux-Draps. Fit Ciel. Comment on peu être aidé maintenant ?

\- Par une personne qui connaît l'histoire aussi, sans doute moins, mais il pourra nous aider. Répondit Sebastian en ayant une petite idée en tête.

\- Qui ? Fit Ciel en ne comprenant pas ou son majordome voulait aller.

\- Baldroy. Vous ne vous souvenez pas de quelques informations qu'il nous a donner ? Il en sait peu être plus que ce que l'ont croit."

C'est vrai, il en avait parlé que deux fois, mais a chaque fois Ciel était impressionner - dans le bon sens - qu'il sache ça. La première fois a la gare quand il a réussi a dire le nom de Smith, et une seconde fois ou il a dit que Jeanne pouvait peut-être les aidés dans leur affaire. Et il avait grandi ici, il devait en avoir entendu parler.

Le temps que maître et le majordome allèrent chez Jeanne, c'était l'endroit ou étaient les servants. Ils s'occupaient toujours d'Eléonore. Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé, avec a sa gauche Baldroy qui tenait un livre d'un air perplexe. Il y avait aussi May Lin a côté de Baldroy et derrière, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Baldroy il y avait Finnian qui regardait le livre.

"- Mais comment ils font pour t'apprendre a l'école le Français avec l'histoire de Tom Sawyer? Demanda Baldroy

\- C'est qui Tom Sawyer ? Fit Finnian. Quelqu'un d'important pour vous ?

\- Non c'est un petit garçon dans un livre ! Répondit Eléonore.

\- Oui, c'était une histoire qu'on racontait souvent pour les enfants. Dit Baldroy

\- Baldroy !"

Ciel ouvrit en grand la porte. Il fut étonner par deux choses : la première est que depuis quand Baldroy avait un livre en main ? Et pourquoi aussi la petite fille n'était pas encore couché ? Sebastian rentra dans la maison.

"- Je pense qu'Eléonore doit se coucher. Fit Sebastian

\- Mais où est maman ? Demanda Eléonore

\- Ta mère a eu un contre temps, elle va revenir cette nuit. Menti Ciel"

La petite semblait déçue. Elle se faisait une joie de revoir sa mère. Pourquoi Jeanne ne l'avait pas prévenu qu'elle allait peu être en avoir un ? Eléonore parti pour aller dans sa chambre et dormir. Baldroy ferma le livre, tout comme les deux autres, il s'attendait a devoir partir

"- Baldroy, tu as entendu parler d'enlèvement par la secte de Smith ? Fit Ciel

\- Oui pourquoi ? Demanda surprit le cuisinier

\- On voudrait avoir quelques informations sur ces enlèvements. Répondit Sebastian

\- Je sais qu'ils enlevaient souvent des jeunes femmes pour faire un sorte de rite ou je ne sais quoi

\- Pour un rite divin ? Enchérie Ciel

\- ... Qu'est qui se passe a la fin ? Fit Finnian"

Cela se sentait que les deux hommes tournaient autour du pot. Ciel fixa un a un ses servants avant de parler

"Jeanne s'est fait prendre par Smith"


	11. Papa

Baldroy et les deux autres personnes étaient encore a leur place en Fixant leur jeune maître. Comment ça se faisait ? Pourquoi Jeanne était-elle restée là bas ? Ils n'avaient pas encore toute les informations. Mais, vite Baldroy détourna le regard, il se sentait triste, il aurait du les accompagner pour pouvoir protéger la fille. En y réfléchissant mieux, il n'y avait pas que la tristesse, il y avait aussi de la culpabilité.

"- Venez au manoir, faut qu'on voit ce qu'on peut faire. Avoua Ciel

\- Prenez de l'avance, je dois régler quelques petites choses ici. Fit Baldroy"

Finnian et May Lin n'appréciaient pas trop de laisser seul le cuisinier ; depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, tous les trois pas un jour ne s'était passer sans qu'ils soient ensemble. Mais, ils ne pouvaient contester sa décision. Le majordome, les servants et Ciel partirent sans dire un mot de plus. En vérité, Baldroy ne se sentait pas capable de laisser la petite fille toute seule comme ça... Surtout après ce qu'il avait appris sur sa mère. Le jeune blond était entrain de lire le fameux livre qu'il avait eu dans sa main, il était assis au sol dans la chambre d'Eléonore. Il essayait de lire un peu, même si il avait du mal a prononcer certaines choses. Eléonore fut réveillée, et elle se levait doucement pour prendre une position assise

"- Vous essayez d'apprendre le français monsieur ? Demanda Eléonore

\- Je sais qu'une seule phrase de Français, donc je me dis que c'est mieux d'en apprendre un peu plus. Répondit Baldroy

\- C'est quoi la phrase que vous connaissez ?

\- Si tu pars, je veux partir avec toi, prends ma main et partons ensemble. C'est ta mère qui me l'avait dit. Avoua le jeune cuisinier, qui était au fond de lui fier de l'avoir dit sans faute

\- Vous connaissez bien ma maman ? Fit la petite

\- Oui. Mais, ça va faire dix ans qu'on ne s'était plus vu.

\- Oh ça fait loin dix ans ! S'exclama Eleonore

\- Pour toi peut-être. Répondit en faisant un petit sourire.

\- Et vous connaissez mon papa ?"

Baldroy ne fut pas très surpris par la question, même s'il n'y avait pas eu de transition ; il avait bien compris qu'elle n'avait pas eu pas d'exemple paternel. Il n'y avait aucune photo d'homme qui aurait pu être son père, c'était un des indices qui lui avait mit la puce a l'oreille. Baldroy fit un signe négatif de la tête. La petite fille fut très déçue par la réponse de Baldroy. Petit a petit de la pluie se fit entendre, Eleonore regardait la fenêtre d'un air inquiet

"- Maman n'est pas rentrée... Et son état ne va pas s'arranger avec cette pluie ;

\- ... Comment ça ? Questionna Baldroy. Elle est malade ?

\- Oui, elle a la tuberculose comme moi"

D'un coup, la voix de Jeanne qui disait qu'elle aurait assez d'argent pour payer les soins pour soigner la tuberculose si elle a l'argent de la récompense raisonna dans sa tête. Elle devait avoir pas trop d'argent pour payer les soins. La connaissant, elle allait sans doute faire passer sa fille avant elle, c'était une réaction normale pour une mère. Il se levait d'un coup en posant sur la table de nuit le livre.

"- Eleonore, je te laisse, je vais chercher ta maman. On se reverra demain. Avoua le jeune homme

\- Vous voulez bien être mon papa ?

\- Oui, si tu veux"

La réponse était sortie naturellement, sans vraiment de raisons. Si cela pouvait faire plaisir a cette petite, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Baldroy se rapprochait de la petite avant de lui faire un bisou sur le front et partir. Maintenant, il fallait tenir sa promesse ; faire en sorte que Jeanne reviennent le plus vite possible chez elle. Premièrement pour ne pas qu'elle meurt, ça serai déjà bien. Et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas que la petite soit toute seule comme ça. Surtout qu'elle allait tôt ou tard mourir malheureusement de sa maladie, il fallait faire en sorte que ces deux personnes vivent. Baldroy rentra rapidement au manoir et rejoignit en peu de temps Ciel et les autres. Ils avaient déjà bien parler d'un futur plan qu'ils allaient faire. Bien sûr Baldroy s'était fait blâmer pour son retard. Par principe, il avait répondu qu'il allait plus jamais refaire ça, et que c'est la dernière fois. Bien sûr sur le coup, il n'y pensait pas un mot. Cela devait être la première fois qu'il faisait semblant d'y mettre du sien ou d'aller dans le sens de quelqu'un contre son gré. Mais, il n'allait pas du tout épilogué sur sa discussion avec Eleonore ou ce qu'il avait appris.

"- Baldroy, avec Sebastian, May lin et Fininan, on va attaqué de force le QG, tu veux faire parti de l'attaque? Fit Ciel en sachant très bien la réponse

\- Bien sûr"

Ciel avait bien fait de faire confiance a Sebastian pour le recrutement de ses servants. Même si, la première fois qu'il les avaient vu, il y avait un gamin maigrichon, une femme blesser et un soldat qui s'était casser un bras. Ce n'était pas le meilleur tableau qu'on pouvait avoir. Surtout, qu'ils étaient totalement incompétents dans le domaine qu'ils devaient maîtriser. Mais, avec le temps, ils ont fait leurs preuves et Ciel faisait une confiance aveugle a ces personnes pour ce genre de mission.

"- On y va maintenant.

\- Bien jeune maître ! S'exclamèrent ensemble les trois amis."

Et c'est ainsi, que le plan pour attaquer en pleine nuit la secte la plus dangereuse - du moins a l'époque - des Etats-Unis se mit en place. Même si personne n'aurait cru qu'un groupe de cinq personnes puisse attaquer un groupe dix fois plus grand que lui, et encore plus de gagner.


	12. Ted

**Note:** j'aurai du posté il y a... Plus d'une semaine, mais disons que Stardew Valley a prit le dessus... C'est un super jeu !

Bref ! J'espère que cet avant dernier chapitre va vous plaire. Avant Avant dernier chapitre de cette courte fanfiction !

* * *

Le groupe voulant s'introduire par la force dans le QG de la secte. Ciel et Sebastian étaient partis dans le bureau de Smith pour s'occuper du chef de cette secte. Pendant ce temps, les servants essayaient de forcer les portes pour savoir ou étaient Jeanne. Baldroy était entrain de forcer une serrure, tout en pestant, c'était dans des moments comme ceux la qu'on entendait fortement l'accent qu'il avait, l'accent typique de la campagne de l'Arizona. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir accompagné. Baldroy avait réussi a ouvrir une porte, c'était pas la première qu'il avait ouvert. Baldroy ouvrit la porte, et voyait une personne assise dans un coin, dans l'ombre. Il restait sur ses gardes, au cas où il serait tombé sur un des hommes de Smith

"Jeanne ?"

La personne qui était dans son coin tomba au sol, comme si elle était soulagée. Dans la peine ombre, Baldroy reconnu Jeanne et courut vers elle. Enfin, reconnu en quelque sorte, il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir cette réaction. Baldroy la prit sur son dos, on l'avait frapper et elle trembler. Elle était dans un piteux état

"Jeanne... T'en fait pas, je m'occupe de toi...

\- E... Eléonore... Jeanne peinait a faire une phrase.

\- Elle va bien. Elle t'attend chez toi. Donc si tu meurs, elle sera toute seule, et tu ne pourras pas lui payer ses soins"

Jeanne fut surprise qu'il sache ça. Comment ? Et pourquoi Eleonore lui avait dit ça ? Même si elle voulait lui poser ces questions, Jeanne n'avait pas pu, aucun son n'arrivait a sortir de sa bouche. Une ombre se dessina au sol, derrière Baldroy. Ce dernier se retourna rapidement pour voir qui était cette personne. C'était le père de Jeanne, avec un pistolet dans la main. Ted semblait pas du tout surprit de voir sa fille dans cet état là. Baldroy savait très bien qui était cette personne. C'était son supérieur dans l'armée, mais il était devenu bizarre quelques mois avant la pseudo-mort de Baldroy et s'était retiré de l'armée. Plusieurs personnes pensaient qu'il avait juste vu trop d'atrocité durant sa carrière et que c'était la raison de son départ. Le jeune blond n'y croyait pas du tout, il en avait connu des personnes qui étaient devenu réellement fou a cause des choses vues durant les combats et ils étaient pas devenu comme lui.

"- Je te reconnais, tu es le fameux soldat qui était reconnu comme un stratège dans le groupe qui est mort en Egypte...

\- Laissez moi partir. Fit Baldroy. Votre fille et votre petite fille sont gravement malades, elles doivent être soignées dans les plus brefs délais.

\- Petite fille ?"

Ted semblait surprit, a en croire son expression quand il entendait qu'il avait une petite fille. Comment sa fille avait eu cet enfant ? Avec qui ? Depuis qu'il était dans cette secte, même en sachant que sa fille avant vingt-sept ans, il n'avait pas intégré cette information et la voyait encore comme une petite fille de quinze ans.

"- je n'ai pas de petite fille. Insista Ted. Et laisse moi ma fille, je dois lui apprendre a rester a sa place de femme.

\- Si vous en avez une ! C'est même moi son père."

Jeanne regardait Baldroy. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendue ? Pourquoi il affirmait ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait pas la promesse qu'il avait fait a Eléonore. Le jeune blond ne pouvait pas sortir une quelconque arme pour se défendre, vu qu'il tenait Jeanne, et il avait peur qu'elle ne tombe s'il la tient mal.

"Et avant, vous n'étiez pas comme ça. Affirma Baldroy. Vous vous souvenez, vous étiez fier que votre fille rentre a l'école et s'instruise. Même que lorsque qu'elle a reçu son diplôme vous étiez tellement fier que vous êtes venu avec vos beaux-frère et belles-soeurs, même s'ils étaient les frères et sœurs adoptifs de votre femme. Même que vous m'aviez laisser une permission pour que je vienne. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Vous étiez si fier d'elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres femmes, qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire"

Baldroy espérait au fond de lui faire revenir a la raison. Il ne savait pas si l'avoir par les sentiments allait marcher, mais, il fallait tenter quelque chose dans la panique. Ils ne devaient pas mourir. Ted baissa doucement son Arme. Une petite faille ? Il fallait qu'il continue a utiliser les sentiments, pour être sûr.

"- Et vous vous souvenez aussi du jour ou elle a faillit de mettre a pied parce que Jeanne était a l'origine d'une bagarre ? Même si vous lui aviez fait la morale, au moins ça montrait qu'elle avait du caractère.

\- Partez."

Alors c'était juste comme ça que cela allait se passer ? Juste en lui rappelant qu'il était si fier de sa fille ? C'était presque trop facile, cela montrait en quelque sorte une faiblesse d'esprit.

"BALDROY !" Hurlèrent deux personnes

Finnian et May Lin arrivèrent en courent, et se mirent entre Ted et le cuisinier. Ils voulaient protéger leurs ami, ainsi que Jeanne. Baldroy leur avait dit directement qu'ils n'avaient plus rien a craindre, qu'ils pouvaient tous partir

"- Il y a un Hôpital près d'ici ? Demanda Baldroy a Ted

\- Oui, vous voyez la pharmacie ? Il faut marcher quelques dizaines de kilomètres pour y arriver, c'est assez loin. Répondit le père de Jeanne

\- Finnian. Emmène Jeanne là-bas, vu que tu cours vite. May Lin et moi, on va chercher Eléonore pour quelle soit soigné elle aussi. Ordonna Baldroy

\- Bien chef ! S'exclamèrent les deux autres servant en Coeur"

Même si cela faisait extrêmement plaisir a Baldroy d'entendre le fameux mot "chef", il ne devait pas se laisser gagné par les sentiments et avoir la tête sur les épaules.


	13. Au revoir

Finnian courait. Le jardinier courait le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait. Il avait promit a Baldroy d'emmener cette jeune fille le plus vite possible a l'hôpital le plus proche. Quelques fois, le petit garçon parlait a Jeanne pour savoir si elle était encore en vie, ou au moins consciente. Jeanne avait du mal a garder les yeux ouverts.

"Je... Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois..."

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs s'excusait d'un coup, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle n'allait peu n'être pas tenir, même avec de la volonté... Elle sentait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas laisser sa fierté gagnée sur le reste. Et elle savait que ne pas s'excuser pour la colère qu'elle avait eu a ce moment là. Finnian ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un qui était sur le point de mourir sur le dos et aussi de devoir faire face a une personne qui pensait qu'elle allait sans doute mourir.

" Je pense que c'est plus à Baldroy que tu dois t'excuser, c'est plus contre lui que tu t'es énervée. Affirma Finnian"

Jeanne voulait répondre au jardinier, mais elle s'était évanouie avant de prononcer quelque chose. C'était vrai, elle avait eu un accès de colère, sur le coup elle en voulait fort a Baldroy. Jeanne ne voulait a Baldroy pour avoir fait pleurer sa propre famille, sans doute qu'elle n'avait jamais eu non plus de nouvelle de la part de Baldroy. Et aussi... Pourquoi avoir inventé cette histoire de démon ? Il aurait pu dire la vérité en disant qu'il avait plus supporté d'avoir vu ses compagnons de route s'en aller et qu'il voulait recréer sa vie ailleurs. Jeanne l'aurait compris. Il fallait qu'elle demande plus en détail ce qui c'était passé a cette époque là...

Quelques jours c'étaient écoulés lorsque Jeanne rouvrit ses yeux. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital. Elle prit quelques instants pour réaliser ou elle était, et elle entendait quelqu'un parler assez bas. La jeune fille prit du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il disait. C'était du Français, et cela s'entendait que la personne qui lisait ça ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lisait. Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de Jeanne

"- Tu ne comprend pas ce que tu lis, ça s'entend. Avoua Jeanne

\- J'apprends comme je peux. Répondit la personne en rigolant"

C'était bien sûr Baldroy. Jeanne se redressa pour se mettre assise. Elle remarquait qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes dans la chambre ou elle était. Il y avait Eléonore, elle dormait et en guise de couverture elle une simple veste. Il y avait également Finnian et May Lin, ils dormaient eux aussi. Durant quelques secondes elle pensait un peu aux deux autres servant, ils étaient adorables. Ils étaient profondément gentils également, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient amis avec Baldroy. En parlant du jeune cuisinier, il lâchait le livre qu'il avait en main et se gratter la tête.

"- Eléonore est guérie, on a donné l'argent aux médecins. Avoua Baldroy

\- Mais... Comment vous avez fait pour payer pour moi ? Questionna Jeanne

\- Ton père nous a donné l'argent. Assura Baldroy. Et il a commencé a faire connaissance avec ta fille.

\- En parlant de ma fille..."

La phrase prononcée par Baldroy au sujet d'Eléonore raisonnait encore dans la tête de Jeanne. Comment il savait que c'était sa fille ? Jeanne était la seule au courant de leur lien de sang. Baldroy se doutait un peu de ce qu'elle allait demander

"- Comment, tu as su ? Demandait Jeanne

\- Que c'est ma fille ? Fit Baldroy pour être sûr. Écoute, je ne savais pas et comme elle m'a demander d'être son papa... Je n'ai pas pu refuser."

Elle comprenait mieux ce qu'il avait dit maintenant. Mais, il aurait pu juste dire un simple oui devant la petite fille et ne jamais dire devant le père de Jeanne. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas avoir de réponses a ce sujet, peu être dans le feu de l'action c'était la seule phrase qu'il avait réussi a dire.

"Et Finnian et May Lin s'amusaient bien avec Eléonore. Fit en rigolant le cuisinier"

C'était plutôt mignon a voir, les deux autres servants avaient plus un rôle de grand frère et de grande soeur pendant que Baldroy essayé de rester sérieux. Il n'avait pas toujours réussi, mais il avait quand même eu le m'hérite d'avoir essayé. Jeanne laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de repenser aux questions restées sans réponse qu'elle avait

"- Et, je me posais des question aussi sur le pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais vivant...

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de tout expliquer. Répondit Baldroy. Mais..."

Le cuisinier prit doucement dans ses bras la petite fille et la transporta près de sa mère. Il s'était dit qu'en se réveillant, Eléonore allait être heureuse en voyant sa mère... Bien plus qu'en voyant trois personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant et qui allaient bientôt repartir. La jeune mère prit contre elle sa fille. Le cuisinier sorti d'une poche une enveloppe et la tendit vers Jeanne.

"- Toutes tes réponses sont la dedans. Et si tu as le Coeur de reprendre l'envoie de lettre avec moi, j'ai laissé une adresse pour pouvoir envoyé.

\- Merci... Fit Jeanne en prenant la lettre. Tu repars quand en Angleterre ?

\- Dans trois heures, je dois être dans le bateau qui me fait revenir a Londres"

Jeanne lança un regard vers l'horloge, il était cinq heures du matin. Alors, il partait a huit heures. Cela faisait mal a Jeanne de savoir qu'il partait et qu'ils allaient probablement plus jamais se revoir, elle ne comptait pas a cet instant précis de Partir de son pays d'origine, et lui avait ses affaires a Londres. Était-ce la fin de leur histoire ? Jeanne avait peur que si elle envoyait des lettres que cela n'allait plus être comme avant. Baldroy réveilla ses amis, après une satisfaction générale de voir que Jeanne allait mieux, May Lin et Finian dirent en revoir a la jeune femme, en précisent que si elle voulait, elle pouvait venir quand elle le voulait a Londres. Le Jardinier et la servante partirent les premiers, ils ne devaient pas être en retard, sinon Ciel et Sebastian allaient les blâmer. Baldroy était le dernier a être dans cette chambre, avant de franchir la porte, il se retourna en faisant un petit sourire

" _Au revoir_ "

Et c'était sur ses mots que Baldroy quittait la pièce. Jeanne prit contre elle sa fille en pleurant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Ou rien répondu ? Elle s'en voulait encore plus.

"Je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire ... Il fallait seulement qu'il respire" Murmura Jeanne

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette phrase était sortie toute seule. C'était celle qui collait le mieux a la situation.


	14. épilogue

**Note de l'auteur :** Je viens de remarqué que je n'ai jamais bien orthographier le prénom de May Linn de toute la fanfiction... Honte a moi.  
Bref, j'espère que cet épilogue va vous plaire ! :3 Et je vous retrouve a la fin pour vous parler un peu plus

* * *

Le bateau s'éloigna petit a petit de la côte. Le cuisinier avait eu la même vision du pays quand il était arrivé. Baldroy soupira, au début lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait revenir en Amérique, il avait eu une petite appréhension. Maintenant, il avait presque plus envie de partir... Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour que Jeanne et lui se revoient. Et aussi... Il s'en voulait de laisser sa fille comme ça. Mais, sans doute était-ce peu être mieux. De toute façon, la petite ne savait pas qui était son vrai père. Et dans la lettre que Jeanne avait reçu, il y avait deux billets pour prendre le bateau et aller a Londres. Baldroy avait utilisé toutes ses économies pour payer ces tickets. Il espérait que Jeanne veule bien tout laisser tombé ici pour venir dans un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Baldroy aurait aimé que l'histoire se passe comme il l'avait prévu, ou alors qu'on le prenne comme un fou parce qu'il assuré d'être Baldroy, vu qu'il était censé être mort. A côté du cuisinier il y avait ses deux amis qui parlaient entre eux, ils préparaient quelque chose, c'est pour ça que le cuisinier les écoutait d'une oreille distraite, ils n'étaient pas très discrets.

"- Tu vois May Linn... Il n'est pas resté. Murmura Finnian.

\- Mais tu vois, il est triste ! Fit sur le même ton la fille a lunette.

\- En même temps toute sa vie est la bas... Tu étais pas pareil quand Sebastian t'as demandé de venir avec lui ?

\- Je vous entends, vous savez ? Dit Baldroy"

Les deux servants se mirent droit d'un coup, comme si on les avait pris après avoir fait une bêtise. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment justifier leur échange eu a l'instant. Finnian savait que s'il disait quelque chose, il allait enfoncé plus la chose qu'autre chose. May Lin avait donc le devoir d'expliquer tout ça, mais elle n'avait pas d'éclaire de génie pour expliquer, donc il fallait dire la vérité, Baldroy aurait vu le mensonge de toute façon, vu qu'il connaissait par coeur les deux personnes qui se tenaient a côté de lui

"- Je pensais que tu allais rester là-bas avec Jeanne et ta fille. Répondit May Linn. Tout comme Finnian, en laissant tombé le jeune maître et nous abandonner.

\- Ma fille ? Fit surprit Baldroy

\- Fait pas ton surprit on t'as entendu parler a Jeanne quand elle c'est réveiller. Fit Finnian. Même que tu avais promis d'être son père, un vrai père ne part pas comme ça

\- J'étais juste surpris de voir que vous le saviez. Avoua Baldroy en ne soulevant pas la dernière déclaration de Finnian

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas resté là-bas ? Demanda le jeune garçon

\- Aux yeux de ce pays je suis mort, donc ça servait a rien que je reste. Dit le cuisinier. J'étais enterré sous les morts, et si je reste là-bas je serai enterré sous les vivants, et de toute façon a quoi j'aurai servit la bas ?"

C'était vrai que vu comme ça, c'était plus clair cette façon de faire. Baldroy prit dans sa main droite la valise qu'il avait a côté de lui en expliquant qu'il allait revenir après avoir été poser ses affaires et s'éloigna du pont. Il savait pas si il allait réellement revenir tout de suite. Pendant le petit chemin pour aller a sa cabine, Baldroy ne fit pas spécialement attention a ce qui se disait autours de lui. Il senti une petite main lui prendre la manche

"Papa pourquoi tu es triste ?"

Eléonore ?! Elle était la ?! Baldroy lâchait d'un coup sa valise et la prit contre lui, il n'avait pas spécialement réfléchit a son action. La petite était contente, bien sûr, mais, son père l'étouffait presque

"- Papa, tu m'étouffes... Fit la petite

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit Baldroy en arrêtant de la serrer.

\- Désolée on aurait du venir te voir avec tes amis mais on a eu un petit problème avec nos affaires. Dit la mère d'Eléonore"

Baldroy tournait la tête en regardant Jeanne. Alors elles étaient bel et bien venues. Même si cela faisait que quelques heures qu'il savait que Jeanne, Eleonore et lui formait une famille... Il voulait rattraper le temps perdu ; même s'il ne se sentait pas vraiment comme un père. Mais, aux yeux de Jeanne, **_Baldroy avait toujours été_** ** _différent_** *... C'était pour ça quelle avait malgré son état assez faible, elle s'était forcée a venir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde fois Baldroy

* * *

* C'est la phrase qu'on retrouve beaucoup dans un recueille d'OS de Belly Barma, je voulais faire un petit hommage vu que c'est grâce a ce recueille que j'ai voulu ré-écrire sur Kuroshitsuji x)

Sinon j'espère que vous avez apprécier cette fanfiction ! :3 je vais sans doute en faire d'autre


End file.
